


Italian Ice

by Koku



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, L Explores His Deneuve Persona, M/M, Model!L, lawlight, photographer!light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koku/pseuds/Koku
Summary: When L's not busy being the "World's Greatest Detective", he spends his uneventful afternoons focusing on his second career as a professional model. Light is his closest partner and also his personal photographer, but when L's Deneuve persona comes out to play, it may be too much for Light to handle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentinelai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinelai/gifts).



> This lovely fic is for my good friend sentinelai, someone who has reinspired me to continue writing and sharing my work. Thank you Senti for always being a great and supportive friend. Ily <3

Sharp gusts blew through the sky, resounding in the air with a powerful scream. The distortion managed to cause a major power surge throughout the entirety of downtown Tokyo, resulting in a widespread power outage. One of the few places in the city that still had power was an old-fashioned home on the outskirts. Nevertheless, the lights in the room flickered on and off. To the untrained eye, it was quite distracting. 

This wasn’t an issue for L. His meticulous work as a part-time world-renowned detective and a full-time insomniac made him accustomed to dark rooms and flashing lights. And from the wealth he earned for his work, L had more than enough investments in the three-story mansion he called home, which included several personal generators that ran consistently without fail.  In spite of the weather and flickering lights, the power stayed on.

L always did his makeup in dim lighting. There was some sort of thrill and sense of satisfaction he got whenever he managed to put on his foundation, eyeliner, shadow, and lipstick without missing a single stroke in his dismal dressing room. The process always took longer than it needed to be, but that was on purpose. His makeup was perfect. It had to be perfect. L would never settle for less.

“Deneuve,” a cool voice cooed from the other side of the door, “Are you almost ready?  I have everything set up, but I’m missing the most important part. Don’t make me come in there and get you because I will if you keep taking so long.” 

“Patience is a virtue, Light-kun.” L murmured softly in return, a devious smile on his face.

Outside the dressing room, the impatient growls of a young man muttered something along the lines of ‘whatever’. There was a slight pause before the figure’s pacing footsteps resumed, the sounds echoing throughout the hallway and reverberating against the walls. Eventually, the pacing sounds dissipated down the hallway much to L’s satisfaction.

“He’s so cute when he’s needy. That’s my Light, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” L whispered softly to himself as he finished styling his hair. 

For once his messy jet-black hair was straightened and even curled at the ends. The lavender lowlights blended nicely with his black locks, creating a soft gradient that complimented his pale skin and dark attire without distracting from his overall look. As a finishing touch, L applied his favorite lipstick, a deep purple color with a stunning shine. 

L smacked and pursued his lips as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. As he did, he blinked a few times in surprise. L felt the heat rush to his cheeks but couldn’t bring himself to look away. For maybe the second time in his life, L was genuinely proud of what he was able to accomplish without Light’s or Watari’s assistance. L set the lipstick down on his desk with the rest of his makeup collection and smiled, content with his appearance. He fixed the shoulder of his single-sleeved dress and slid his feet into a pair of stylish but comfortable black flats.

Light paced incessantly back and forth in the living room while he waited for L to show up. He checked his watch with a frown. 

“He better hurry up,” Light muttered as he stared down the hallway, his foot tapping incessantly against the carpeting, “Typical L. He’s even more of a tease when he gets into this mood.” 

“What was that?” A cool voice whispered as another figure entered the room.

“Finally. It certainly took you long enough,” Light huffed as he looked up with a slight glare in his eyes.

L stood in the doorway of the living room, a wry smile on his face. With a flick of his hair, he batted his eyes, his hand resting on his hip. In spite of Light’s glares, L continued to smile and maintained his calm front. He winked and blew Light a soft kiss. 

“You can’t rush perfection.” L said simply.

“You’ve been keeping me waiting for two hours now,” Light snapped, clearly past the point of annoyance. He held nothing but irritation and contempt for the older detective, but as L worked his hips, Light felt his heart beat faster, a blush forming on the tops of his cheeks, “I know you are more than capable of getting ready in at least half that.”

L hummed softly, “You can’t rush perfection,” he repeated, enunciating the last couple of syllables with a sharp click of his tongue, “Don’t you know that good things come to those who wait?” he teased.

Light frowned, “If we wait any longer, this will all have been just a waste of time. My father and the others might come in to check in on us at any minute. Now that you’re ready, would you please get yourself set up?” 

The detective chuckled as he continued walking into the room, “Then I suppose we should get started so that Yagami-san doesn’t find out about his proud son’s naughty behaviors.” 

“You know you enjoy this just as much as I do, so you have no room to talk. I’m not the one who has perfected the art of makeup application just for the hell of it.” Light countered.

Beads of sweat gathered on Light’s forehead as L moved to the center of the room where a large studio was already set up. A black leather chair rested in the middle with lighting equipment set up on either side of it. 

“Light, you and I both know that we don’t do this just for the hell of it,” L cooed as he sat down on the chair and crossed one leg over the other, “You love it, and you know it.” 

Groaning loudly, Light picked up his camera and turned on the flash, “I never said I didn’t love it,” he murmured, “Now could you move a little to the left please?” he asked in a gentle tone.

“Then say it,” L answered as he did what Light asked, “I want to hear you say it.” 

The lights flashed as Light snapped his first picture. The film was running smoothly, although Light turned down the flash ever so slightly before taking another photo. 

“Say it,” L repeated in a stronger voice, his eyes narrowing and smile growing.

“Put your arms up like this,” Light spoke and mimicked the actions he wanted L to do with his own body, “Rest your head on the palm of your right hand and tilt your head slight- yes, like that. Good.” he praised as he took several more shots, each at different angles. 

L tilted his head and smiled softly, “Light, please don’t ignore me.” he beckoned.

Light growled, “Then please don’t ask me questions you clearly know the answer to. If you know, then I shouldn’t have to say it.”

“Light?”

“What?” Light muttered as he fussed with his camera settings so that he wouldn’t have to look up.

L raised his hand and beckoned Light to come closer with a smooth movement of his finger, “Come here.”

In that moment, Light nearly let the camera slip out of his fingers, but his fingers tensed up at the last second before he lost hold of the strap. He flicked the power switch and tilted his eyes upward so that he could catch a brief glimpse of L. When he saw L motioning for him to come over, Light’s face turned a deep shade of red. All of the blood in his head rushed out, save for the blush, and moved to his lower extremities. 

“Deneuve…”

“Did I stutter, Light?” L smiled, “I said come here. Please?”

Light felt his legs turn to jelly. As if in a trance, Light dropped his camera and walked over to him, not even acknowledging the sound of his camera lens cracking upon impact with the floor. When he was finally in front of L, Light stopped and looked him straight in the eye. L was continuing to smile at him softly, which only made Light start sweating more and more. The photographer stuck his finger into the fuzzy wool of his turtleneck and tugged on it. 

“Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Light chuckled whilst averting his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Light. If it’s too hot in here, I can leave.” L’s laughter rang throughout the room like loud church bells after a Sunday mass. 

“Be quiet,” Light hushed, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

L shook his head and stood up, “I think you need to relax.” he decided as he took Light by the arm and pulled him in close, his arms slowly wrapping around him. Satisfied, L closed his eyes and hummed as he listened to Light’s heartbeat. 

“Uh, L? What are you…?” 

“Shh,” L hushed and abruptly let go of Light before pushing him down onto the chair. 

Light landed on the seat with a soft grunt and gasped as he stared back up at L. His feet were suddenly kicked apart so that L could step in between Light’s legs before straddling his waist. 

“I’m afraid L is gone, Light; it’s just you and me now, so relax and enjoy yourself. Besides, isn’t this what you’ve wanted from the beginning? Why take a few crappy photos when you can have the real thing instead?”

“‘Take a picture; it’ll last longer,’” Light stuttered, “I-Isn’t that what you’ve always told me, Deneuve?” 

L shrugged indifferently, “I’m breaking all the rules tonight anyway, so it’s no skin off my back. Now then,” he began with a soft coo as he placed a gentle hand on Light’s thigh, “Shall we begin?” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to say that I have finished yet another Death Note fanfiction, and more importantly, Senti's gift (which is now very late at this point haha. But better late than never!) Please bear with me; I am currently in graduate school and don't have the time to write as often as I like to. I worked really hard to finish up this fic, although at the end I rushed the editing. I will most likely be going over this work again in the near future and update when I have fixed all of the necessary details. Other than that, I had a lot of fun concluding this fic, and I hope you enjoy it. <3 Please leave a comment if you liked it (or not), and tell me what you think! Thank you =)

“Damn it, Light. Why do you have to wear such elaborate clothes all the time?”

L grunted as he tugged at Light’s button-up top, the model hissing each time the small plastic disks slipped out of his fingers. The fabric of Light’s shirt began to tear as L continued to fiddle with it, but Light remained frozen in his seat, unaware of L's strong temptation to shred his clothing.

“I wish you would loosen up and stop being so difficult. For one thing, some help would be very appreciated.” L muttered as he gave Light a disapproving look, “Light? Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry,” Light murmured with a sheepish smile as he helped L to undo his shirt, “Here, just let me take care of it. A beautiful person such as yourself shouldn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

With a tilt of his head, L frowned, “Are you insinuating that being beautiful and a little stress are mutually exclusive things? Because if you are-”

Light rapidly shook his head, “No, no. That’s not what I-”

“Shh,” L silenced him once more, swatted Light’s hand away, and continued working on taking off Light’s shirt. The model didn’t utter a single word as he gently pulled the shirt apart and slowly slid it over Light’s shoulders.

Light was frozen in his seat as L continued to undress him. Aside from his labored breathing, Light didn’t dare move a muscle. The photographer felt a mixture of feelings ranging from uneasiness to curiosity to an insatiable lust. For one thing, L was unpredictable. Therefore, only God (if such a being even existed), knew what L had planned for them. Light really wanted to find out, but his fear of the unknown held him back from asking L directly. He’d just have to be patient and wait, just as L had said before.

He wondered what his dad would think if he caught the two of them together, Light half-naked in his chair with a cross-dressing L sitting provocatively in his lap. One thing was certain- Light would lose his position as L’s photographer in a heartbeat, and even if he kept his full-time career as a police officer, Light was sure that his father would see to it that he and L were never allowed to see each other unsupervised again. The very thought infuriated the young photographer. In spite of what his family would think and the possible implications that may follow, Light wasn’t about to back out now, and he most certainly wasn’t going to let anyone take L away from him.

“You’re all mine, Light,” L whispered softly in Light’s ear before slowly letting his tongue out and running it along Light’s earlobe.

“All yours,” Light gasped as he closed his eyes and bit back a soft moan.

“Is this okay?” L cooed as he gave Light a sly smile. When L noticed Light’s retreat and tensed body, he paused, “You’re nervous; it’s so unlike you, Light. Where’s that calm and collected aura you always seem to have about you?”

Light gulped. No matter how hard he tried, Light couldn’t break the intense stare. He was fully exposed to L now, save for his black boxers that were slowly starting to shrink around his waist.

When he didn’t get a response, L continued to fondle Light, the model making sure he ran his fingers over each and every inch of Light’s skin.

Every nerve in his body felt as though it was on fire. The photographer wanted more, but he couldn’t move or speak without disturbing L’s work. Light closed his eyes as L finally placed his hand on Light’s groin. He let out an involuntary squeak when L squeezed Light’s growing erection. 

  
“Oh Light,” L murmured as he batted his eyes and gazed at his soon-to-be lover, “Is that a cucumber in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”

“D-Don’t call it that,” Light flushed, “God, this is so embarrassing.”

  
“You’re right. It’s more like a cu _cum_ ber,” L teased as he continued to press his hand against Light’s crotch, much to his younger colleague’s dismay, “Do you understand what I mean, Light? Cu _cumber_? Ah, I like that.” the model laughed brightly at his own joke.

“Deneuve, please!”

With a soft gasp, Light bit back another moan as L teased Light’s clothed erection more with his fingers. A damp spot surfaced on the front of Light’s boxers, much to Light’s continued embarrassment and L’s amusement. Light wasn’t given a chance to react further than that, however; after a few more seconds of touching him, L pulled down on Light’s waistband and freed his throbbing cock.

“Wow, I’m impressed, Light. You’re a lot bigger than I imagined.” L praised as he watched Light’s erection bounce up, the head peeking out ever so slightly from the confinement of his foreskin.

Light hissed as his cock was exposed to the cool air of the room. He shifted uncomfortably underneath L’s stares, his erection desperate for more of the model’s attention. L’s breath on Light’s exposed body was a paradox of heaven and torture. Light twitched in anticipation, the wait seemingly unbearable. At the same time, Light’s heart pounded loudly, his excitement swelling inside of him. He couldn’t wait to find out what L had in store for them both.

“Move your legs apart more,” L instructed as he nudged Light at the ankles.

Light complied and did as he was told without questioning anything. He continued to sit still and watched as L stood up and spread Light’s legs apart even further. Gasping loudly, Light leaned his head back, his cock being forced upright as L moved in, preventing Light from closing his legs.

“Just relax, Light. Since you’ve been so patient and well-behaved, I believe you’ve earned your reward. Don’t worry. I promise to take very good care of you.” L vowed.

L crouched down between Light’s legs and slowly wrapped his right hand around Light’s erection, his bony fingers idly tapping the soft, spongy skin. The model smiled inwardly as he heard Light let out an involuntary moan. For a moment, L didn’t move; he kept his hand still and waited.

“Deneuve,” Light murmured, though it came out as more of a desperate whine.

“It will be all right, Light,” L soothed as he slowly moved his hand, “Just enjoy the pleasure, but do try and stay relaxed. It’ll feel much better if you aren’t so tense.”

“T-that would be a lot easier easier if you weren’t so alluring.” Light cooed softly in return, “I can’t help being so tense when a beautiful woman like yourself is taking such good care of me.”

Smiling softly, Light gave L a look that the model could not resist. L felt the blood drain from his face down to his most sensitive areas as Light stared into his eyes, his amber irises shining in the faint light.

To Light’s eyes, however, L remained calm and poised just as always was whenever he required Light to refer to him as Deneuve. L had told Light about Deneuve once before. It was long ago before L was recognized as the world’s greatest detective. He was in a battle of wits with American detective Eraldo Coil on his toughest case to date. Back then. L didn’t have the manpower he did now, so he was forced to rely more on others, one of which was the Italian known only as Marzia Deneuve.

“Beautiful,” L repeated, enunciating each syllable slowly in the tone that sent sparks up and down Light’s back, “Please, Light. Do tell me more.”

\-----

L explained that although he and Deneuve never met face to face, they had several intimate exchanges with one another. The first few were professional. The rest of them were far from that.

_So your origins are European in nature? Please. Do tell me more. I want to know everything._

That was the second email she had sent him, the first being the usual bullshit pleasantries that laced the professional world. _Hello. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. How are you doing today?_ Deneuve wouldn’t have it. Once she had L’s attention, she intended to use it to her full advantage. At seventeen, L was more hormonal and reckless than he was now, so he was easily pulled in by Deneuve’s enchanting words, his naive mind getting the better of him. In his conversations with Light, L showed no remorse for the brief, but intimate, relationship he had with the Italian detective.

\-----

“Y-You’re beautiful, but it’s more than that,” Light gasped in between moans, “You are also clever, intelligent, and even kind when you want to be-Ah!”

L cut Light off at the end of his sentence, his manicured nails lightly digging into Light’s skin. A wry smile formed on the model’s face, the smile ever widening as he watched Light squirm in agony. He was desperate for pleasure, for release.

_\-----_

During one of these conversations, L took Light into his bedroom and pulled up a chain of email correspondence between himself and Deneuve. It wasn’t premeditated; L was bored as per usual and wanted to see what kind of reaction he could elicit out of his younger, unsuspecting partner.

The eighteen-year old detective watched with wide eyes as L scrolled through the emails dating back to the late 90s, back when the internet was still in its infantile stage. The format was bland, but the writing inside was hot and spicy, to say the least. In the ten minutes Light spent perusing these emails, the little remains of his innocence shattered silently into a thousand pieces:

_Deneuve,_

_It is lovely to hear from you again. I have arranged for our video conference to begin at 22 hundred hours. If this is acceptable, I look forward to speaking with you shortly._

_-L_

_Dearest L,_

_My, my. That seems a tad late for someone as young and lively as you. I love how mature you are. I, too, look forward to speaking with you. Yes, let us plan to commence with the conference at the designated time. I won’t be late, darling._

_All my love,_

_Deneuve_

_Deneuve,_

_Do not worry. I think I can handle a few late nights. Is there anything else you need from me prior to our meeting?_

_-L_

_L,_

_All I want you to bring are your wits and sweet charm._

_Love,_

_Deneuve_

\------

 “You’ve been so patient up until now, Light. I think you have earned your reward.”

Light slowly opened his eyes and glanced at L, the latter still kneeling in between Light’s legs. He watched curiously as L shifted and let go of Light’s throbbing member before assuming a dog-like position.

On all fours, L crawled closer and looked up at Light as he said, “Watch carefully Light.”

“D-Deneuve? What are you doing?”

L slipped out of the top half of his dress, the fabric hanging loosely around his waist. He wore only a strapless black bra underneath covered in white lace. The tips of his hair met and rested on the top of his collarbone, the purple lowlights in his hair beautifully accenting his pale white skin.

L’s eyes were half-lidded as he leaned in closer. His tongue darted out of his mouth and lightly touched the wet tip of Light’s cock. When he heard Light gasp and shiver, L made his move. He slowly used his tongue to coat Light’s erection with his saliva before taking in the first few inches and lightly sucking.

It took everything Light had to restrain himself from thrusting more into L’s mouth. The model continued to bait him relentlessly, thoroughly enjoying the torment he subjected to Light. And each time Light started to lose control, L immediately pressed his hand down hard on Light’s thigh to hold him back.

“Deneuve, I can’t take much more of this,” Light gasped.

In desperation, Light placed a gentle hand on L’s head and instinctively clutched a handful of his beautiful black locks between his fingers. He moaned louder, edging closer to release. Just as he was about to release, however, L stopped what he was doing and slowly allowed Light’s cock to slip out of his mouth.

“A-Ah! Deneuve? W-Why did you-?”

“Stop? Dearest Light, you really should learn to think before you speak. No one can understand you if you don’t speak in clear and complete sentences.” L smiled.

Light whined, “You stopped before I could...B-Before I could,”

“Before you could come? Why, yes. It is not fair if you are allowed to come first when I’ve been doing all the work. But do not worry that pretty little head of yours. I was just warming up.” 

“What are you going to do to me, Deneuve?” Light whispered.  
  
L raised an eyebrow, “Me? Didn’t I say that I’ve been doing all the work? Dear Lord, I didn’t think I had to do everything for you. Since I did something for you, it’s your turn to return the favor.”

Light nodded eagerly, “I’ll do anything,”

Satisfied, L smiled and stood up slowly, “Anything?”

“Yes. Anything. Anything you want. Just please,” Light begged softly, “Let me come. I can’t take it anymore.”

“All right, Light,” L agreed with a nod, “I’ll let you come, on one condition.”

With bated breath, Light watched as L slowly stepped out of his black flats and moved closer to him. Light was pushed into a reclining position, as much as the chair he was sitting in would allow. Light stayed calm. He knew if he tensed up again, it would drain all of the pleasure from the experience and also give L another reason to be cross with him.

L slowly climbed on top of Light and assumed a slightly crouched position, not at all unlike the way the detective normally sat. As awkward as it was, L found a way to make it work. The model slowly wrapped an arm around Light’s neck to keep his balance and used the other to slowly begin lifting up the bottom of his dress.

“You are only allowed to come after I do.” L stated, “If you come before I do, there will be consequences.” he finished with a sly smile and a wink.

Light whimpered, knowing full well that L would take his sweet time in dragging things out as long as humanly possible. Based on L’s notorious perverted behavior, as evidenced by his shameless sharing of his amorous email exchanges with the Italian detective, whose persona he had now adopted as his own, his charming masochistic ways were only going to increase from here on out.

“Hold still,” L murmured softly in Light’s ear as he slowly lifted the rest of his dress, revealing a pair of matching black underwear underneath.

“Deneuve,” Light whispered as L took off his underwear and tossed it onto the tiled floor, “Have you ever done this with another man before?”

L tilted his head curiously, “Why do you ask? Are you jealous?”

“I’m serious. Please, just tell me.”

A blanket of silence draped over the room. L paused. Staring intently at his lover, the model cracked a soft smile and slowly took hold of Light’s cock once more with his free hand. He heard Light let out another soft moan at L’s actions and smiled wider in satisfaction. Without answering Light directly, L lined up Light’s cock with his anal entrance and slipped it inside of him.

“S-Shit, L!” Light groaned and let out a loud, low moan as he felt L sink all the way down, the photographer’s erection fully sheathed inside of him.

“Didn’t anyone tell you it is very impolite to yell out the wrong name in bed?” L snapped, “My name is Deneuve, silly boy.”

“S-Sorry, I-”

L brought his hand back up and shushed Light by placing a finger to his lips, “Hush. Just keep still and relax.”

Light looked at L incredulously, “It doesn’t hurt?”

“No, Light. I’m quite used to this position. I think I’ll be all right.” L laughed.

“So you have done this before.” Light reasoned.

L hummed softly and continued to adjust himself until he was comfortably sitting on Light’s lap, the photographer’s erection still filling him.

“Maybe.” L finally answered.

“ _Maybe?_ What do you mean _maybe_?”

L frowned and shook his head, “These are inappropriate questions to ask a lady, Light. I thought you had better manners.”

Before Light could respond,  L slowly began moving up and down, allowing Light’s cock to fall out multiple times before pausing to take a moment to reposition and then repeating the process all over again. Their moans echoed back and forth, filling the room with harmonious voices of pleasure and delight. After much struggling to find the perfect position for both of them, L finally settled into a steady rhythm, gradually increasing his pace.

“D-Deneuve! I-I’m getting close!” Light moaned out in warning.

“Mmm,” L groaned and closed his eyes as he, too, let out another loud moan, “Not before I do. Don’t even think about it, Light.” he reminded him sharply.

“Deneuve, please!”

L growled in impatience, “Not, now!” he moaned, “Ah, damn it, Light! I-I think I’m going to come!”

At that moment, Light got an idea. He smiled softly at L, his eyes half-lidded, “Oh are you?” he cooed and continued, “Then come for me, Deneuve. Give me your everything.”

“Gah, Light!” L called out loudly, unable to contain himself as he finally released.

Not even a moment later, Light lost himself in the overwhelming sensations and came inside of his lover. For the first few moments after their intense lovemaking session, neither of them moved. L kept his arms around Light’s neck while Light’s hands remained slightly pressed against L’s hips. The room was silent once more, save for their heavy breathing that came out as more of a desperate panting sound.

Once they had caught their breath, L slowly lifted himself off of Light, allowing the latter to slip out of him. He shuddered, unhappy with the emptiness left behind.

“That was amazing,” Light finally managed to breathe out.

L smiled and slowly started to pull his clothing back on, “I would concur. You are quite skilled in the art of sex for it being your first time.”

Light opened his eyes and pouted at L, “How did you know it was my first time?”

“I didn’t,” L replied and began to laugh, “But thank you for confirming my assumption.”

“Hey. That wasn’t very nice.” Light muttered and looked down in embarrassment.

L smiled. It wasn’t his usual sly, deceitful smile, but rather a genuine one filled with love and compassion. He went back over to Light, bent down, and placed a kiss on Light’s cheek.

“Nevertheless, I’m very happy I was your first.”

“Really?” Light smiled in return.

“Really,” L promised, “Now get yourself cleaned up before someone walks in.” 

Light’s face lit up when he realized he was still sprawled out and exposed whilst sitting in the chair. As quick as he could, Light got himself dressed and began putting everything back the way it was.

“So,” Light began, “Now what?”

“I’m not quite sure, Light.” L shrugged.

“That’s a surprise,” Light teased, “You always seem to have a plan up your sleeve, if not a dozen in case something goes wrong. Tell you what. Since you had to work so hard because of my inexperience, how about I treat you to something nice?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I normally would have asked to take you out first, but we can still go out to dinner now. I think the weather has cleared up, and I figured both of us would be really hungry. I know I am. So, what do you say?”

“Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you, Light.” L agreed.

Light smiled, “Great,” he murmured softly in relief, “ Where would you like to go? We can go anywhere you want. My treat.”

L winked and smiled back in return, “Italian sounds nice.”


End file.
